


The Crazy One

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, M/M, Sarcasm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: Derek may take care of his own, but his pack (particularly the weak human) takes care of him.





	The Crazy One

The misconception that Stiles was the weak member of the pack was so widely accepted, it was never discussed. Derek and Scott thought they were helping him with his stamina by having him run with them. Not that Scott or Derek ever ran together. God forbid. No, Derek would show up at Stiles house at anywhere between 5 and 7 am depending on what horrible nightmare was after them and ran with him until school. Then Scott would collect him after lacrosse while Allison did whatever she did with Lydia after school and ran him until the pack met at the rebuilt Hale house at 6. Then came the drills and the exercises and whatever torture Allison wanted to inflict on him to improve his aim with range weapons before the pack would pile into the house and watch movies while Lydia and Stiles did homework or research until Derek sent them home. 

Stiles never complained. Oh, he complained about everything else; but on the topic of his training he was quiet. There was a part of Derek that thought Stiles didn’t take his training as seriously as he should, so he pushed him harder than the others. Not that he went easy on any of the pack. In the two years since the beginning, the small pack had become a pretty competent fighting force, each piece slotting together somewhat easily. 

They were firmly disabused of their error the summer before the pack split up to go to college. There was yet another pack of werewolves who had been passing through Beacon Hills, interested in claiming the territory as theirs. The alpha, a lovely amazon looking female, managed to capture Derek with sweet lies and sad tales. Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were easily picked off by the rest of the pack and were hanging by their wrists as they watched in horror as Tabitha, the alpha, and her left, Allen, took turns tearing into Derek’s flesh with sharp looking knives. They used knives because Derek’s bloody body was covered in a slimy green wolfsbane solution, slowing his healing to an agonizing crawl. Jackson and Lydia were in Boston getting their living situations straightened out and Allison was on a hunt with her father, leaving Stiles to deal with the threat. Derek was pretty sure they were doomed. 

Derek didn’t expect Stiles to walk into the dingy warehouse wearing his old, faded red hoodie holding his bat looking for a fight. Derek felt a twist of something as he watched Stiles stand before them, calmly assessing the situation. 

“Looks, it’s the pet,” one of the nameless, buff wolves growled sarcastically. 

“Yea, well. Fuck you,” Stiles said. “Before this gets any worse than it needs to be, why don’t you guys just gracefully pack up your shit and leave?” 

Allen walked insolently up to Stiles, flicking Derek’s blood from his knife onto Stiles face. Stiles didn’t look amused. “Why don’t you get down on your knees and beg us?” Allen smirked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf’s theatrics. “If that’s what it takes to get you idiots out of town…” He said easily going to his knees. “Now will you get out of town, you assholes? Pretty please?” 

Scott and the others made a despairing noise as the foreign pack surrounded Stiles. 

“You’ve got quite a mouth on you,” Tabitha sneered as she came within clawing distance of Stiles’s face. “Maybe I should give you to one of my betas to play with until you learn your place.” 

Stiles snorted. “Believe me, if my pack hasn’t been able to teach me how to keep my mouth shut, then you guys don’t stand a chance,” he said, not getting off his knees. “We’ve gone through Alpha Packs, Dread Doctors, ghost riders, Nogitsune, darachs, psychotic hunters, trolls, pixies, elves, and none of them were able to shut me up either. My best advice to you is to get out while you still can.” 

“You you made most of those up,” one of the goth looking females spat. 

“Whatever,” Stiles shrugged. 

“We were able to pick off your pack without breaking a sweat. Why do you think you can take us?” One of the others asked curiously. 

“Well, obviously, because I’m the crazy one. So, ready to go yet?” 

“Tear this human apart,” Tabitha snarled, already turning back to Derek. 

Allen tossed his knife behind him and made a swipe at Stiles. Before his claws found Stiles’s skin, the human flew into action. Like some supernatural force of nature, Stiles was on the pack like a scourge. He swiped Allen’s legs and slammed his magic enforced, wolfsbane bat against the side of his head, stunning him before changing targets and taking out two more by slamming the bat against their knees. Another wolf leapt on him, but Stiles casually threw a small incendiary device at her setting her on fire before kicking her against another wolf who was quickly trying to back away. Both wolves screamed and rolled on the ground trying to put out the flames. 

Allen roared as he charged. Stiles flashed a quick smile as he slid under the massive wolf, the knife that he had concealed in his hand slicing him from chest to groin like it was cutting through warm butter. He jumped up and quickly bashed the skulls of the two with the broken knees and turned to face the others. 

The three others looked at each other then Tabitha with uncertainty before three arrows shot in quick succession embedded themselves in their shoulders, causing them to fall back in agony. Everyone not still smoking or holding their internal organs froze, their eyes fearfully looking for the archer. 

“And that would be our Huntress. You’d best be on your way now before you piss her off,” Stiles said to Tabitha. “I may be crazy, but she can be vindictive.” 

In the space of a breath, the other wolves fled. 

Stiles casually sent out his magic and released his wolves. He kickstarted their healing before walking over to Derek and gently easing him down. “Hey, Sourwolf, I have some of that wolfsbane neutralizing wipes in my Jeep for you.” He wormed his way under Derek’s shoulder and started leading them out. 

“How’d you find us?” Derek rasped, leaning heavily on the younger man. 

“I caught up to the witch who made the love potion and wolfsbane gook they covered you in,” Stiles said calmly, his heart racing now that he could see the extent of Derek’s injuries. “As soon as I had a little talk with her, I called Allison.” 

“Why do you get to be the crazy one?” Allison complained walking up and taking Scott’s injured arm. Scott smiled and buried his face in her neck. 

“Between the two of you, no one would believe Stiles is the sane one,” Erica huffed painfully as she and Boyd supported each other. 

Isaac snorted and kissed Allison’s cheek. “It’s the dimples.” 

“Fine,” Allison said as they made their way to her SUV and Stiles’s Jeep. “Then as the vindictive one, I say we get at least one Hawaiian pizza.” 

Erica, Isaac, and Stiles groaned and Scott beamed. “I love you.” 

“Ugh,” Stiles groan playfully. “As punishment for getting caught, you three have to ride with the love birds. Derek and I will catch up in a minute.” The others nodded and climbed into the SUV. 

Stiles carefully leaned Derek against the Jeep and grabbed his bag from the back. He took a handful of specially made wet wipes and started cleaning off Derek’s skin. 

“I…” 

Stiles put a finger to Derek’s lips. “No. You do not get to feel bad about this. They had a love spell that was calibrated specifically to you. You had gone in there with the best of intentions to help a pack in need. It’s not your fault they were rotten at the core.” 

“If I had listened to you…” 

“They would have found another way,” Stiles said firmly as he finished wiping Derek’s down. He breathed a healing spell before pushing Derek’s hair out of his face. “You are a decent wolf who believes, despite all the shit you’ve gone through, that not everyone is bad. And I love that about you.” He said, his heart thumping in his chest. 

Derek looked at him, hope wining over his self loathing. “You love that about me?” 

Stiles smiled. “I’m no longer in high school and you’re no longer a failwolf. I’ve been hoping you’ve been able to tell that there’s a lot I love about you.” 

Derek gently took Stiles’s face in his hands. “Yea?” 

“Yea,” Stiles said, bridging the distance and placing a soft kiss on Derek’s lips. 

\


End file.
